Teens and Slade
by SaturnMax
Summary: Okay I have now decided to changed the summary. Chapter three is now up and it hopefully more interresting then the first 2. Slade has new allies, from Robin's past. Batman is trying to get Robin to go back to Gotham city but is he to late.
1. The thoughts of a Robin

Teen Titans.  
  
The titans were in there tower. Beast Boy was playing video games as usual; Raven was trying to meditate, unsuccessfully. Cyborg was fixing the computer defences that had crashed when tofu eggs had got flung at it, Starfire was watching Beast Boy. Robin came into the room. He was working on his mini computer trying to find out more about Slade.  
  
A communication came through to the Titans computer system. Starfire got up and flew over to the computer to answer it. When she turned it on they saw it was Slade's face. Robin dropped what was in his hand to the floor and ran to the screen. Slade had seen his quickness and smiled. "Hello Titans." He said deviously. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion." He said sarcastically.  
  
Robin raged with anger inside. "What do you want?!" he almost screamed. He seemed to be in a bad mood. Starfire touched his shoulder sympathetically. Robin faced her and she nervously stepped away from him and flinched at his gaze, they all knew what Robin was like with the Slade issues. He had tried to kill them on more then one occasion, and had tried to make Robin his apprentice, bad thing to try; it was toying with his friend's lives, a very delicate situation.  
  
Slade smiled. "Patience Robin," He said tryingly. "You will know soon enough, my little apprentice." Robin hated him calling him "Apprentice," he remembered too much of that ordeal. He had wished that it would be the last time he would see Slade. But the worst thing was Slade was speaking to him like he was a child and he would not be spoken to like that by anyone. "I have left clues around the city for you," Slade continued, "They will tell you the way to my hideout if you follow and discoverer them correctly. Then you will be able to stop me and my evil plans, thwarting all I have worked so hard to gain. But I doubt you can do that or even figure out the enigma. The first puzzle will be at your tower in an hour, get ready. Enjoy." He laughed then the screen cleared.  
  
Robin hated it and the most disconcerting thing was it seemed familiar. He thought Slade used the word "enigma," purposefully. Enigma meant mystery, Mr E. Nigma. Then it came to him, it was like something that had happened in a different life it was the first ever time he had worked with his mentor, sure he had got captured by a psychotic mad man that had murdered his family, but it was the first time he was part of a superhero team. They were fighting Two-Face and the Riddeler; Mr Edward Nigma, E Nigma. Somehow Slade knew all of this and used that name on purpose.  
  
It was like what happened to Robins mentor. The Titans watched him carefully. Raven seemed to be engrossed in trying to figure out where the transmission came from but Robin noticed her watching him. They all seemed to not trust him. They were right to be worried.  
  
Robin decided to go to his room. On the walls were newspaper articles. He looked around as the door closed. There was an article on the wall that reminded him of who he really was; it was about the death of the "Flying Grayson's" his family. They had died then he had been taken in by Bruce Wayne. His life had changed that day. Robin looked around for another article, and then he found it. It quoted, "Batman and Robin, the 'Dynamic Duo,' split up." Robin continued to read. "After a cascade of villains attacked them in Gotham city, they have decided to go there own way. No one is certain why? But they have parted ways. Batman has disappeared from sight and Robin is gone, for how long? No one knows. . ." Robin knew how true it was, they had had another fight.  
  
Robin suddenly got enraged and picked up something and threw it across the room so it smashed onto the wall. He hated being flooded with memories especially since he was the leader and meant to be brave. He hated to show weaknesses. Slade was one of the reasons, he reminded Robin of Batman.  
  
Then Robin's communicator went of. "Robin! It's arrived!" he had lost track of time and forgot about it. Robin rushed downstairs to see what it was. . . 


	2. The plot thickens

A/N: I don't own them. Honest I don't, nor do I own any references to Batman. Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been busy. Okay so here it is.  
  
******************** Chapter 2: -The plot thickens.  
  
As Robin entered the main room he felt that something was out of place. A box sat on the table in front of the other Titans. It was a usual looking parcel but they regarded it carefully. He went up to it and read the label. "To the Teen Titans. From Slade." Was all that was written. The writing looked somewhat familiar, but it was impossible to put exactly.  
  
As he read it the other's watched him even more carefully then the box, they always were skittish around him if Slade was involved, they had a right to be. Robin opened the box after Cyborg nodded his approval that it was safe. In the box was a substantial amount of shredded paper but underneath it was a model ship and what looked like a farm house.  
  
Raven was the first to speak. "The docks." Robin nodded; he thought that the paper was signified as water, the ship is obvious and the house might be a warehouse. "But which one?"  
  
Beast Boy picked up the ship and looked it up and down. "What the 'Wayne express'?" Beast Boy asked quizzically. Then he looked like he got hit with an anvil (I had to add a cartoon reference.) "It doesn't mean the millionaire Bruce Wayne does it?"  
  
Robin looked at the ship. "It does." He said scowling. "The ship is going to have its first sail today and Bruce Wayne is coming down from Gotham City especially."  
  
"We should go check it out." Cyborg said. "He might get hurt." Robin looked at him oddly; he knew that Bruce could protect himself. "What do you think Robin?"  
  
He nodded. "We should make sure nothing goes wrong." In truth Robin was invited to it as 'Dick Grayson.' But hadn't wanted to be part of Bruce's life anymore.  
  
Starfire picked up a newspaper. "I had been informed that Bruce Wayne had a son." She lifted up the paper to show a photo of Bruce and Dick in front of Wayne Manor. Robin scowled at the picture.  
  
"No he hasn't." He said spitefully. "That is his ward not a son." He turned away from Starfire and looked at the boat. "We should get going or we might not be there in time." They all followed him to the door.  
  
"Dude." Beast Boy said. "There was no need to be like that to Star. She was only saying something." Beast Boy looked like he was thinking. "That ward of Bruce Wayne's might be the one in danger, he might need are help." Robin shook his head.  
  
********************* +At the Docks+  
  
Starfire looked sad. "Sorry Star. I didn't mean to snap at you." Robin said somewhat reluctantly. Starfire turned back into her happy self after that. They where now standing near a warehouse after talking to the guards and getting a pass to watch the ceremony.  
  
So far nothing had happened that seemed in the slightest bit wrong. Robin was getting very bored with the proceedings; he had been to things like it a thousand times, it was all the same. The others where interested. Robin was more interested in the reason Bruce came up with for why his ward wasn't there, apparently sick. Every now and then he saw Bruce look at him.  
  
After it was nearly over and the mayor was finished saying his thing and all that was left was a special interlope, Bruce Wayne and the mayor came over to them. Robin groaned at it but the others were excited. Starfire was jumping up and down at the prospect of meeting a famous self-made- millionaire.  
  
Bruce Wayne looked all of them over as the mayor introduced each of them and he shook there hands. Robin was last, "Nice to see you again boy wonder Robin." The others stared as Bruce said it. Robin just nodded, Bruce turned to the mayor. "The young crime fighter used to work with Batman in Gotham City, so I have met him once in a case with an extravagant villain. I believe it was The Riddler, am I right?" Robin nodded understanding what he meant. He was referring to the first time they ever faced a baddy.  
  
The mayor seemed shocked. "The Riddler!" The mayor cried. "You have seen the Riddler. Isn't he in an insane asylum thinking that he is Batman." Robin nodded. "In that group wasn't Two-Face included?" Robin scowled.  
  
Bruce smiled. "Yes he was however I only knew him as Harvey, which is his real name." then he frowned. "Unfortunately they have discovered that he didn't die. And much too there dismay The Riddler has escaped just as he was starting to remember himself."  
  
Robin gave a start at that last comment. "He didn't die. No. I saw him fall down that hole and into the rocks and water. No one could have survived."  
  
"Well I'm afraid he did." Bruce surveyed him. "Can I speak with you privately." Robin looked at his team-mates, they all nodded. So he let Bruce guide him away.  
  
"What is it?" He asked. The news of his families' murder had shocked him and he wanted to get revenge.  
  
Bruce frowned like he knew what Robin was thinking. "I don't want you to go looking for him." Robin turned his back on him. Bruce took his shoulder and turned him around. "You might think you are some big shoot now but I knew, know, you as Dick Grayson the circus acrobat."  
  
Robin sighed. "I want to go back to that. I loved it there with my family. I like all of this but I would give anything to have them alive. You told me not to want revenge but I do and I will get it. He will pay for it."  
  
"I thought I taught you better then that." Bruce looked very disappointed.  
  
"Yeah well I'm not a kid anymore. You obviously taught the wrong person. I have grown since then."  
  
"Anyway," Bruce said like he didn't hear Robin. "They might pick you as a target. They might think that Batman would come for you. And you know he would. So I want you to come home."  
  
Robin stared at him. "No." Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. "I like it here and you can't make me."  
  
"Look I am still your legal guardian so you will do as I say. You are going to come home with me." Robin just stared at him. "Don't give me that look. I don't care if you are a Boy Wonder; you are still just a boy."  
  
"No, I am not going. Deal with it." Robin said turning away.  
  
"Fine then maybe I will get Batman to give you a call." Robin ignored him and walked over to his friends.  
  
********************* + Titan Tower +  
  
Nothing happened all the time they where at the docks. However they were all interested in what Bruce Wayne had said to Robin, even Raven was slightly interested. It was dark when they saw a silhouette of a bat, a very large bat, in the window. Then a black figure entered the room. It was Batman, cape, mask, utility belt and everything.  
  
"I see you have gotten better at entrances." Robin said meanly. "However I for one am unimpressed by it." The others looked at him weirdly. So he introduced them all.  
  
Batman turned to Robin. "You know why I'm here." Robin nodded. "So you might as well come."  
  
Robin shook his head. "Yes I know why you're here and no I am not going to leave. No matter what you say. You wanted me gone so I went and not going back with you."  
  
"You getting out of control." Batman said. The titans watched amazed for some reason. "Not like you were ever in control. Your going to try and get revenge, you family wouldn't have wanted that."  
  
"You didn't even know them." Robin screamed. "And I can never know what they wanted. The only reason I didn't kill him and get revenge before was because you where holding me back. He was meant to be dead when he fell."  
  
"My parents died at the hands of a maniac too." Batman put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "He will come after you and since you are the closet thing I have to a son, I don't want you to have the same fate as your family."  
  
Robin pushed him away. "It was meant to have been you. It was your fault there was a bomb. . ."  
  
"You can't blame that on me. I would have given my life for them. It was not my fault." Robin turned around ignoring his mentor. "Don't turn your back on me." But Robin was gone.  
  
The Titans looked at Batman; they had never seen Robin so mad before, not even with Slade. Batman gazed at them, put a small box on the table for Robin, and then left through the window and back to Gotham City. The Titans just looked at each other in shock, then went to check on Robin. 


	3. I want time to change

A/N: I don't own them or anything. If I did they would most likely be broken, lol. Okay, so I thank my reviewers however sparse they are. I am only writing because of them. Read 'n' Review. I haven't updated in a very, very long time. I can only hope my readers return to me.

* * *

Chapter 3:- I want time to change.

* * *

In The T-tower

* * *

When they knocked on the door of Robin's room they could hear him crying. They all seemed surprised at it. When Starfire went in the room she saw that he was curled up in the futile position in the dark corner of his room. "Robin what is wrong?" she asked.

Robin didn't look up but only asked. "Is he gone?" they were all surprised with the strength in his voice compared to how he looked and was acting.

Cyborg walked over to him and put down the black box that Batman left on the floor in front of Robin. "He left this on the table before he went. It is labelled to you."

Robin didn't look at it. "Please leave." They all just stood there staring at him. "Go!" he screamed at them. "And that is an order." They all ran out of the door. When Robin heard the door close after them he stood up, picked the box of the ground and sat down at his desk. He could see himself in the mirror, his cheeks where stand red from his tears. He opened the box and saw what it was.

On the top was a small figurine of a baby robin, under it was a picture of Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne. The picture showed them smiling. It felt to him like an extremely long time since he had last smiled or had a good time like he used to. His friends where the most important thing to him but he couldn't get used to it; he had a great time with them but he always felt like something was missing. He knew that it was his family that was missing in his life all the others had there's still.

He placed the small figure on a shelf that had a newspaper clipping of his friends and him after there first mission. The picture he placed on his desk. He didn't want to leave but he knew that his guardian will keep coming back until he did. _I'm not a child anymore_. He thought restlessly.

Robin decided that it was time he grew up and faced the world like he knew he should. Robin turned around and walked out of his room and into the living space. The other Titans where all sitting on the coach but when he entered they all stood to face him. "I have to tell you something." Robin said but just then the alarm went of.

They rushed to the computer and Slade came onto the screen. In all of the nonsense with Batman they forgot about him. "Hello Titans. You're not very good at puzzles are you? No matter. I will still get my fun yet. I think that there is something you should see at the old abandoned theatre. Oh, and Robin you might find some old friends." The screen flickered off.

Starfire stared at Robin. "What does he mean by 'old friends?" She asked.

The truth was Robin's guess was the same as theirs he had no idea what Slade was going on about. Robin looked around and found everyone looking bewildered. "Should we go?" Cyborg voiced what they were all thinking. They all looked at Robin for orders.

It was surprise for him to still be the one everyone turned to after how he had acted. "Titans this will be my last mission." he confessed. "After Slade is stopped this time I will have to leave. I say we go and find out what Slade's up to, stop him and then I will leave."

"Dude, why?" Asked Beast Boy. "You're our leader guy. You can't leave us. You were the one to get us together." Beast Boy looked like he was thinking hard and it is rare that he thinks at all.

"You have helped all of us Robin." Raven said. It was s definite surprise that she said anything. "It would be a shame if you left. This is the only place I feel like I belong and if you left it wouldn't be the same."

"I think you're making it up, Robin. Aren't you?" Cyborg said uncertainly. Robin looked at him sadly. "You're going to leave us?" Robin nodded.

Starfire flew over to him. "Have we done something to displease you?" She asked.

Robin looked at them each in turn. "I have to leave. Batman is right I'm getting out of control. I have to leave, I don't want to but it's the only way that I can learn to control my anger."

Starfire stared at Robin. "But I don't want you to leave."

Robin looked down. Then he remembered Slade. "We have a mission to do. Titans move out!" They all departed to go to the old abandoned theatre.

* * *

Outside The old abandoned theatre.

* * *

"So I guess this is it." Beat Boy said, staring at the crumbling ruins in front of him. "I think I'll stand guard out here.

Cyborg glared at the changeling. "No, your not."

"Is it safe?" Starfire asked. "It looks very unstable. Should we enter, it could be a trap."

Robin looked at his team-mates. "It's definitely a trap. That's why were going in." He started forewords and the other Titans followed him inside.

Where they found themselves was dark and damp. The walls where coated with a slimy residue. The floorboards creaked underfoot. The stench of long dead rats filled the air. Movements in the shadows caught the eye causing the head to turn to the source of the movement but by that time it had gone. Then music filled the air, an eerie music that sounded like a thousand souls screaming out in torment.

The Titans followed the music until they reached the grand theatre hall. On the stage of the theatre, at the far end of the hall, stood three dark figures. The Titans cautiously made there way the stage. Suddenly the lights flickered on, aiming on the stage. And they saw who the three figures.

One of which was Slade, the other two where unknown to all but one of the Titans. One wore a green costume with question marks all over it. The other had a face that was half normal and half burnt purple, with a suit that was half black, half also purple.

All three characters made Robins blood burn. It was al he could do not to charge at them. He couldn't even stand Slade alone but the murderer of his family and a man that had used him as bate for Batman was tearing him up inside.

Slade stepped foreword on the stage. "I'm glad to see that you came. These are my new associates The Riddler and Two-face." Slade stopped and narrowed his one eye that they could see. "If I were you Robin I wouldn't throw that." Robin stared at him; he had gotten a Bird-rang primed to throw at Slade behind his back. But there was no way Slade could have seen that.

Two-face stepped up next to Slade, "Looks to me as though the bird is not play fair. Shall I finish him off?"

Slade lashed out and punched Two-face in the stomach. "You do nothing unless I say so."

The Riddler skipped up to Two-face who was curled up on the floor. "Looks like no one here plays fair." He twirled his staff around and jumped up to Slade. "So what's going to happen now?"

"Divide and conquer." Slade said menacingly.

"Why do you need them Slade?" Robin yelled out.

Slade glanced at Robin. "I don't need them, Robin. I just like having a backup plan." The Titans looked at each other. "Look around at you, my robots have you all surrounded. Surrendered or my robots will attack."

"What shall we do?" Starfire asked. The Titans turned to Robin. They all looked ready to fight.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled. And the Robots launched themselves at the Titans, and vice-versa.

Robin got out his bow staff and knocked several robots to the ground and planted his explosives on them. He punched, kicked and did all of his usual fighting, and the other Titans did the same. But no matter how many robots they destroyed more were always there to take there place.

On the stage, Slade watched closely while the other two laughed and joked about the fight. Slade hated incompetents but they made Robin angry, so he fought harder and it showed Slade his true potential. Slade's robots where making the fighting Titans separate from each other. There were a number of doors around the theatre and the Titans were each being taken back to different doors.

The Titans realised that there were too many for them. And tried to get back to get back as a group and retreat but there was no possible way that they could. So they decided to run to the closest door as a way of retreat, not knowing that it was Slade's plan.

Robin noticed Slade watching him and wanted nothing more than to fight him. But he was overwhelmed by Robots and couldn't do anything to help himself or his friends. So he ran to a door just like his friends. The last thing he saw was Slade's evil grin.

What awaited the Titans in the old theatre was something that none of them would forget quickly.

* * *

With the authoress.

* * *

SaturnMax: I am truly sorry about how long it took me to update. Okay the way the plot is going is a complete mystery even to me. You see I was going to take it certain way then I decided that it was stupid so I changed it. I am also using the Batman movies as a guide line to Batman and Robin's emotions. So please Read and Review. Please. 


	4. Readers must read! It is a very importan...

Just a notice to my loyal readers.

* * *

SaturnMax: Hi everyone. I have a slight problem with this story. I have two different plot ideas for the first door and . . .

Len: When do we get our own story?

Robin: Shut up, you're from Shaman King and this is the Teen Titans part of Fanfiction.

Len: Well SaturnMax likes Shaman King more than your stupid show. You haven't even got any powers!

Robin: I don't need powers to beat you!

SaturnMax: Shut up both of you. Sorry about them. They are my muses. Now as I was saying . . .

Zeke: Aren't I a muse as well?

SaturnMax: Yes I'm going to add you in a different ficcy. Now can everyone stop interrupting?

Len, Robin and Zeke: Sorry.

SaturnMax: You had better be sorry. Anyway, I have an idea to either put them in a virtual world, a bit like in Yu-Gi-Oh!

Malik: Speaking of which when are you updating our fic.

SaturnMax: Argh. Okay I'll update it soon. Now can I finish!

Malik: I suppose so.

Zeke: Stupid mortals, I will destroy you all! HAHAHAHA!

SaturnMax: SHUT IT! (Calming down) In that idea I was going to have it so their memories were partly gone so they only remembered selected things and they didn't know each other. It will show Slade how easily manipulated they are. It's set in a virtual school.

Robin: I am not going to go to school, whether it is virtual or not.

Len: Stop whining.

Zeke: Yeah listen to the angry Chinese shaman.

Len: Why do you care?

SaturnMax: Back to me. The other idea was to have a part on all of them revealing their inner most fears and wants. It will go into the very mind of each character and show Slade their weaknesses. It will mainly be set around Robin because I know most about him.

Robin: Let's do that one.

SaturnMax: Careful bird boy or I'll kill you off.

Malik: Ha, ha.

SaturnMax: You too.

Zeke, Len: Ha, ha.

SaturnMax: How about I write a shaman king one then kill you two off. Anyway, I seriously need my readers input. I'm going to write both then post whatever one the readers favour. Cos I cant have both because it won't work with what I want to do with the story if both where in it.

* * *

Readers please review and say what one you want to go into the story. I leave the fait of the next chapter in your hands. So please pick wisely. I am depending on you. And if I don't get at least one review saying which one they want then I will have to suspend it indefinitely or have more chapters like this and add even stranger characters from different shows in it, I haven't even started the weirdness.

Please review and say, either:

Virtual school reality.

Through a door with each characters thoughts, feeling, wants and fears.

The first one will be funnier and the second one will be more in-depth, but if you want I can do some weird funny things with Beastboy.

I leave it up to you. Please don't fail me.


	5. Batman and his rememberances

A/N: I don't own any of it. I'm only writing because I let a lot of people down with my updating. And readers should know that I'm not one of the Star/Rob fans so I'm not having them together, but if you are a fan I'm not going to dis them or anything, I'm just informing you. Since I haven't got enough votes to continue with the Slade part of this story I'm going to write about Batman. One of the options for the story is one vote ahead of the other, but I'm not telling you which it is, so keep voting or else this will be the last chapter. Read & Review. Enjoy.

Aeris-Raven Thanks for the complement. It's cool to know you like it. I will try to keep with updates but I have some tests coming up soon, so it might take awhile.

Dlsky I thoughts so. It is actually hard to define Robin's character at this point, because I'm not sure if it is reverting more to the films then to Teen Titans.

Memorysofawhiterose Thanks for the fav. And you can calm down a bit; I will try and keep updating. Thanks.

Erica (ncscorpion)( ) Thanks for all the "It rox". And if you're reading this, then I've continued it.

* * *

Wayne manor, Gotham city.

* * *

Bruce Wayne had returned to Gotham City late. He had intended it to be a short visit to Robin and have him return back with him. However that plan hadn't lasted long. Robin was the closest thing he had to family but he apparently didn't feel the same, but no matter what Bruce Wayne/Batman intended to keep him safe. 

The limo parked in front of door to Wayne manor and Bruce got out of the car and walked up to door where Alfred was waiting for him. "Master Bruce," His butler greeted. "I see that master Dick hasn't returned to us."

"He is just as stubborn as he always is." Bruce said. "He is a fool hardy idiot if he thinks he can kill Two-face." Bruce walked through a door and ended up in the Batcave. "Why can't he see that he is the only thing I care about? If anything happened to him I don't know what I'll do."

Alfred was standing by Bruce's side and said, "Every bird has to spread his wings and fly, I believe robins are no different."

Bruce turned around to face him. "You think I should let him do this and see what happens." Alfred just looked at him. "What if I loose him, Alfred? what then? I can't just carry on. I won't let anything happen to him."

"I believe you cannot stop a young man who has made up his mind on what he wants to do." Alfred glanced at Bruce before he left to go and check on the Batmobile. "I was never very successful with trying to change your mind."

Bruce looked down at the consol before him. He pressed a button and a video of the Titans Tower came up. No one was in sight, it was late at night but he thought that there might have been some sign of life in the Tower some noise, but there was nothing.

_Robin_. Bruce thought. _I'm sorry I sent you away, I was angry with you and I didn't know what I was saying_._ I didn't think you would really leave me_.

_/Flashback_—

"Robin!" Batman yelled at his partner. "You almost got yourself killed out there!

Robin got off of his motorbike. "But I didn't!" He yelled back.

Batman sighed in exhaustion. "But you could have." Batman took of his mask. "Do you have any idea what I would have gone through with the press if you had died? What would it sound like if they found out that Bruce Wayne's adopted son had gotten himself killed in mysterious circumstances? They wouldn't know why you where dead because I wouldn't be able to tell them the truth. There would probably be an investigation."

Robin walked up to him. "Is that all you care about?" He asked. "The press? If I died on a night round, all you would care about is how it would look like to the press. 'Bruce Wayne, the bad father!' that would definitely be bad press."

Batman took his utility belt off and put it down on a table. "And what if that is all I care about?" he said definitely.

"Then maybe I should just leave and make life easy for you." Robin retorted.

"Then go. It would settle a lot of problems for me." Batman started walking up the stairs, to get out of the Batcave.

Robin watched him go. "Fine, have it your way!" He screamed after him. "I will leave if feel about it so strongly! And when I go, I never want to see you again!"

_/Flashback end_—

_I'm sorry. I have never really been there for you_. Bruce looked back at the console, he checked his watch. 5:30 am. _How long have I been standing here_? He wondered. Bruce sat down on a chair near the console and tried to stay awake watching the screen to try and catch a glimpse of his adopted son. His son. Batman had always thought of him as his son. Even when he was his angriest at Robin he cared about him more then anything. Richard Grayson was Bruce Wayne's son and Robin was not only Batman's partner but also his son.

Bruce sat there for two more hours but still there was to movement in the Titans tower. The place should have been screaming with the sound of teenagers by this time, but it was still and silent. Bruce was now on edge, hoping that Robin was all right. He remembered Alfred's words, _every bird has to spread his wings and fly, I believe robins are no different_. If Robin was in trouble Bruce knew that he was perfectly able to get out of it himself. But he wasn't about to let Robin go without a fight.

Bruce went upstairs and told Alfred he was leaving. He went back down to the Batcave and checked the monitor, nothing and it was now 9:30. There was definitely something wrong and he intended to find out what. He changed into his Batman outfit and jumped into the Batmobile, taking off to Jump city. _I won't let you down again Robin_._ Son_.

* * *

With me.

* * *

SM: Okay here you go another chapter. Please vote for the door thing. And if you're still confused about the choices then read the last post, try and ignore my muses if possible, and if you're still confused mail me. I really need you to vote. Or this will be the last chapter, I can use blackmail! R&R. 


End file.
